A Fox and Turtles
by Wild One22
Summary: A TMNTNaruto Crossover. The four brothers incounter a strange cloaked man and end up with a battle that could equal up to the shredder. Now they must travel into the land of the hidden villages to stop this new enemy and get back home.Plz read and comment
1. A New Enemy

11:00 PM

New York City

The night cold and slightly damp. The city street lights shinning through the darkness. The Turtles stood on top of an apartment complex. They soon grabbed their weapons, split and backed away from each other, facing off in one big circle.

"Go!" Yelled Leonardo

With that order the others each began to attack Leo one by one. Raphael

threw a sai at Leo's head and it was easily knocked away by a katana.

Donatello soon came to attack and swung his staff, but Leo blocked the

weapon and sent his brother to the ground with a well placed kick!

Michelangelo came next with his nun-chucks, but it took only a few kicks for

Mikey to be thrown straight toward Don! Raph gripped his other sai and

came at his brother, slashing and stabbing. Their blades clanged harder

and harder until they soon fell from both brothers and their battle

went from weapons to fists.

The two of them were able to get a few punches and kicks to connect

with the other. Moments later Leo decided to finish it, he threw a kick to

Ralph's stomach and then landed an upper cut while his brother had the

wind knocked out of him. This sent Raph into the air and crashing hard

on the rooftop! Raph got up and dusted himself off as Leo walked over

to him and extended a hand, but Raph just pushed it away and glared at

his brother.

"Well…. that's enough sparring for one night." said Leo

"I don't know about you dudes, but I could go for some deep dish action." said Mikey

"Yeah, I'm hungry too…let's head home." said Don

It only took a few seconds for the four to pick up their respective

weapon and put them back in their normal resting places before leaving the

roof. They looked down at the streets below for only a moment before running off into the darkness. Jumping, flipping and sliding off wires from building to building. There came a cry from the darkness and they stopped, looking down.

"Help!!!" A female voice cried out

Down below the streets, a gang of thugs was chasing a young woman, a grin came across Raph's face.

"Looks like we get to see if our work out paid off…" said Raphael, clenching onto his sais.

On the ground the woman was running as fast as she could to get away

from the gang. She soon came to an alleyway and tried to use it to

escape, unfortunately it was a dead end. The group of thug surrounded her

within moment, the men grabbed her arms and legs as they pinned her to the

ground. She tried to cry out for help once again, but one of the thugs

pulled a cloth from his pocket and tied it around her mouth to prevent

that.

Soon one of the men ripped off her shirt as tears ran down the woman's

face. The thug was about to go further when they heard odd noise. The

men all looked around until they came to a very dark area of the alley

and one by one the Turtles appeared from the shadow.

"You scumbags couldn't find a date so you resort to this. I'm

very disappointed at what I see." said Leo as he unsheathed of his

Katana

The gang quickly forgot about the woman as they released the woman and

pulled out their guns. The woman was too scared to stand up as to

crawled behind a trash bin to hid and clutch the remains of her shirt to her

chest. One by one the groups fought it out.

The thugs tried shoot the strange green men, but the turtles speed was

too quick for them to aim and the shots all missed. The turtles used

that speed to get close to the men pummeled the gang until they heard

pitiful pleas of mercy. One of the men was able to get clear to aim and

clicked back the hammer as he prepared to shoot Raph, lucky for the

turtle the bullet just grazed his shoulder and scraped the egde of his

shell. Raph kicked his current opponent to the side and rushed over to the

man that tried to shoot him. With one stab his sai went through the

gunman's hand and the ninja dropped his other sai as he threw the man to

the ground. The red wearing turtle started to wail on him and kept

punching until the thug was bleeding, though the man was lucky he couldn't

feel the pain now that he was unconscious. Mikey looked over at his

brother and ran to stop him.

"Dude…that's enough!" said the brother "He's out…let him go!"

Raph pushed him away and continued, Then Leo soon came over and jabbed a left hook to the back of Raph's head. Raph loosened his grip, gasping for air. Everyone of the thugs had been beaten down. Don looked around and went over to trash bin with his brothers.

"You alright there miss?" asked Don.

She nodded in awe and disbelief at the sight of her rescuers.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Said Leo

"Yeah…we got em but good!" said Mikey. "They had guns but nothing like these guns!"

The other three brothers just sighed and shook their heads as they

watch Mike flexing his arm. Just as Leo was helping

the woman up there came a noise, the sound of police sirens. The woman

turned her head to the approaching sirens and when she turned back to

her rescuers she discovered that she was alone with the beaten men

scattered around the alley. Headlights flashed into the alleyway as the

officers got out of the vehicle to look around. Meanwhile the turtles

looked

down from the roof of a building as the cops arrested the unconscious

men.

"Impressive." said a voice.

They all turned around with weapons still in hand to see a man hopping

down from a roof hut behind them, clothed in a tall black cloak with

red clouds. His hair was long, black and tied in a ponytail. Around his

head was a blue cloth with a metal band and a leaf with a spiral in the

center engraved in the metal, but there was a long slash mark running

across the leaf.

"You fight well…You 4 have trained deep in Ninjitsu" Said the man. "Obviously the legend of the 4 demons was true."

The 4 brothers looked at each other and back the cloaked stranger. It was hard to decide he was friend or foe.

"He doesn't look like one of the Foot." said Mikey.

"Just who the hell are you?" Raph grunted.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." Said the man. "You should remember it."

Without hesitation Raph darted towards Itachi, his sais held tight in his grip. But before he could even get a swipe in, Itachi easily countered and knocked Raph hard to the ground. That gave the turtles their answer. Itachi closed his eyes for a second and soon they were no longer black but a blood red with a weird black design.

"Attack as one!" Leo commanded his other brothers.

They all were moving fast from different angles, but then Itachi

extended his hands from his cloak to reveal Kunai knife in each hand. When

the small blades he blocked both Leo and Don's weapons! Mikey ran in to

try and kick, but was knocked back with a foot to the chin while he

continued to hold back the other two turtles! The enemy soon did a 360 and

kicked both brothers back a few feet.

Raph got back up and swiped at him with his sais. The metal from their

weapons clanged and sparked a bit, Raph threw in a kick and Itachi

simply ducked and stabbed Raph in the shoulder and send him back with a

right hook! Raph shook his head, his vision was blurry when he looked back

at Itachi as their eyes synced with each others. Seconds later Raph

looked around to see that everything looked like a camera's negative and

he tired bring his hands to rub his eyes, but he soon discovered that

his arms and legs were tied down on a cross. Itachi was now multiplied by

thousands, each of them holding a katana.

"Let me out of this!" snapped Raph.

"Everything you see is under my control." said Itachi," For the next 72 hours you shall be continuously stabbed."

Then from all directions came the blades, digging in deep to the exposed turtles flesh. Blood gushing from the wounds, Raph cried out in pain, but none of his brothers were in sight and with only a flash, he was brought back to the rooftop, he collapsed from the pain and was hyperventilating. Leo and Mikey rushed over to help their brother.

"What have you done to him you son of bitch?!" yelled Leo

"Tsukuyomi" Itachi replied "I tortured him for what seemed like 72 hours in only 3 minutes,only done by somebody who posses the Sharrigan"

The came a loud clap of thunder, the wind started to pick up.

"I won't kill you this time." said Itachi," But if we meet again, don't expect mercy".

And just like that, he vanished into the darkness. The Turtles gathered themselves up and headed down to a manhole cover, one by one jumping in.

Author: Chapter 2 shall be up, I want to give a special thank you to Shadow B Panter for giving me a helping hand in this project.


	2. Back home and a meeting with the foot

Chapter 2

It had been a long night, deeper and deeper into the sewers they went. Passing draining water, subway trains and garbage. They finally came across group of pipes, Leo pulled on the 3rd one and the brick wall in front of them slid away from each other. They all limped in with Leo and Mikey carrying down. Master Splinter was sitting his chair watching TV. He turned his head around just as his sons came down the stairs. He saw they had all been injured and Raph was barely conscious.

"My sons!" He exclaimed "What has happened to you?"

"We were attacked by a rogue ninja sensei." said Leo.

"He did this weird eye thing to Raph and….well…" Mikey cut himself off, looking over at his injured brother.

Don helped Raph over to couch, He instantly passed out from his injuries. Don turned walked back over to his sensei.

"He had this in his shoulder" Don said as he handed the kunai to splinter.

The rat examined the knife, the craftsmanship was Japanese steel, sharper than any regular razor blade.

"Are you sure this man wasn't part of the Foot?" Splinter asked his sons.

"No…." said Leo "This guy was way too skilled to be associated with foot."

Meanwhile

12:46 PM

New York City: Down town

Itachi was on the balcony of a building, looking down at the city below him as the rain poured down. He wore a straw hat that covered his head from getting rained on. The only thing on his mind was one of turtles.

"That red one put up quite a fight." He thought to himself "thou their lack of jutsu is evident, they make up with stealth and physical strength, perhaps there is a hidden chakra within those 4. "

He soon jumped from the balcony and onto other buildings, one after the other. Another thing that came across his mind was a clan the orange one had mentioned….the Foot.

He saw up ahead a skyscraper that wields a large symbol that resembled a three-toed red foot. He made his way past buildings and telephone poles, doing a series of jumping and climbing until he reached the top. The roof had the look of a Japanese temple, complete with a garden, several trees and a koi pond.

He proceeds up the stairs and to the doors. Inside a Japanese woman with black hair stood there, her body was incased with black metal, a hood was attached to her shoulders. She had her hand pressed against a glass case. Inside was an old suit of samurai armor, hanging on the hip was the symbol of the Foot clan and on the right arm was a two-claw gauntlet. The woman had a shallow expression of sadness as she gazed upon the empty suit.

"Father…." She said to herself.

The entrance doors came open, She pulled her hand back, clenching it and taking in a deep breath as she quickly turned around.

"Halt!" said the woman "Leave this place now."

Itachi looked at his opponent, then around the room, admiring the setting and back at the woman. The walls had scrolls sewn with the foot symbol

"So….is this the foot clan?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know about the foot?" She asked back.

"A group of four green demons mentioned you." Said Itachi," I'm just curious to see if this clan is as strong as those four.

"Demons??" She said, the only image that came to her mind was the turtles. "I warn you….the foot clan are not to be taking lightly."

She then snapped her fingers and out of the dark came foot ninjas out of ever part of the room. Each of them holding a weapon. Itachi looked around but didn't do anything, nothing so much as dropping a bead of sweat.

"I will say this one more time…. leave now or you will be hurting." she said one more time with an open palm in the air, indicating for her comrades to wait for orders.

Itachi didn't respond and just simply removed his hat and tossed it to the side.

"Very well then…ATTACK!" She commanded.

One by one the foot came at Itachi! He then crouched down and thrust his elbow into one of them and countered again with a fist to the face. Then jumped up and did a roundhouse kick and threw a couple to the wall. He leaped up again and thrown kunai into the crowd in front of him, some had blocked them while other got it right in their forehead and chest! Suddenly one crept up from behind and stabbed Itachi right through back! But the Ninja then melted into a puddle of water. He appeared behind the one he was stabbed by and returned the favor.

More and more charged at him. He just kept blocking their attacks from hitting his vital points. His speed was too quick for them to even catch up. The hooded woman soon jumped to the battle, clutching onto a katana with both hands and her face shrouded in a mask. Her blade connected with the kunai along with their feet and fists. More and more they fought until they backed away and faced each other, nearly out of breath!

"You are quite a worthy opponent with your ninja." Said Itachi.

"As are you." She responded.

"I have a deal I'd like to offer you…." He said rather calmly.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He answered. "I am a member of an elite group of ninja called the Akatsuki…and you are."

She returned her sword to it sheath and walked over to the cloaked one, removing her mask and commanding her ninja to fall back and take care of the injured and deceased.

"I am Karai…. leader of the foot and daughter of Oroko Saki." She said as she stood face to face with Itachi. "What is it you have to offer my ninja and myself?"

"A simple of killing two birds with one stone." Said Itachi….

Back down at the sewers the four brothers were patching their wounds up from their heated battle. Mikey was eating Pizza at the table with Don. Leo walked over with his and sat a plate by Raph, who was out cold, He had also brought over a cold washcloth which placed on his brother's head. Splinter looked down as he put a paw on raph's forehead, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He fell into a deep meditate state, going into his son's mind to see what he had been through. The images of Raphael's torture came into play and as soon as Raph's cry out for help came splinter instantly came back to reality, gasping with an angry look his eyes.

"Well can you help him sensei?" asked Don.

"I'm afraid his damage is too deep." said Splinter. "He needs a special healer."

When Leo heard that something came to his mind…

"The ancient one spoke of a healer back in Japan." Said Leo. "During our break on training, he said there was a legendary medical ninja he had met along time ago."

The old rat took another deep breath, his eyes and ears furrow back, thinking as he gripped his walking stick.

"It is time we returned to the surface, there is no other choice." The sensei ordered.

Raph just then awoke, weak and worn out. He gripped onto the washcloth and tossed it to the side.

" I've got some pay back I owe that bastard." said Raph with a cough.

"You aren't going to battle Raphael." said Leo "You are in no condition to fight."

Raphael clenched his fist, ready to punch his brother, Splinter placed his paw on raph's shoulder.

"My son….there is a time for battle." said Splinter "Now is not the time, nor the enemy."

"Yes Sensei." sighed Raph.

The brothers and their father soon gathered themselves up and headed for the surface. As soon as they came to a man-hole. Mikey went up, peeking around to see if the coast is clear. Nothing but street lights were visible. The orange banded turtle motioned the others to come up. One by one they exited and made their way up to the rooftops. However they were not alone. Near by a lone foot ninja shrouded in the darkness watched as the mutated ones headed out.

"Lord Karai." He said speaking into his headset. "It looks like the targets are heading for east.

"Fallow them, find out where they are going." Karai ordered the soldier. "We shall be waiting."

"As you wish my lord." he responded as he went on and fallowed them….

Editor: I'm sorry for the delay, I'll be a bit busy for a while but I will have this story updated when I can get to it.


	3. Plans change and deals are made

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the delay folks, But Like I said, this story will be having new chapters when I get to it.

The family continued on to the night, running from one rooftop to the

next.

They were heading east.

"So how exactly are we gonna get to Japan?" Mikey asked.

"The same way I got there, cargo boat." said Leo

"Aww man." Mikey moaned. "I thought you said you took a plane when you went there."

"That was on the way back." Replied Leo.

"There goes the peanuts, soda, and hot flight attendants." Mikey sighed.

The others rolled their eyes and went on. The lone foot ninja fallowed behind, close yet discrete. The rain poured down hard and the thunder echoed

All through the city. The occasional flashes of lightning lit up the skies

For only a moment. They crossed through parts of the Lower Eastside and

Chinatown, but soon they took a break on a office roof top.

"How's Raph?" asked Don.

"Peachy." Raph mumbled.

"Have patience my son, we shall make it." Splinter assured him.

Raph let out a hard cough as he clenched his chest, his eyesight all blurry

again. Mikey and Splinter helped Raph up.

"Time to get a move on." Splinter ordered..

They nodded and all sprung up, Don and Leo went ahead. The other 3

were about to leave when there came a noise.

"What was that?" asked Mikey.

The three looked around, nothing other than the rain and smoke coming

up from the building. Splinter took a sniff of the air, the only sent was the

smoke coming from the chimney.

"Lets go." Sighed Splinter

They went on, the lone foot peeked out and clicked his headset, sighing

at a close call of being spotted.

"My Lord, they are heading for the marina." Said the ninja.

"Excellent.. The others and I shall meet you there." Karai responded.

And with that the ninja continued to trail the Hamato family. After a few more blocks they reached the end of their trip, carefully they looked around

to see if there was any overnight workers in the area. Leo rushed around the area, checking inside the shacks and ware-houses. Everything seemed quiet, even for that time of night.

"Something isn't right." Leo said to himself.

Leo wondered back to the others, he drew out a katana as soon as he was with the rest of the family.

"This place is quiet." said Splinter.

"Too quiet." Leo added on.

Mikey and Don withdrew their weapons also, Raph went for his sai but Splinter just looked at his son and shook his head. Out of no-where came set of shuriken. Leo ran up and swiped them away with his katana! One by one

Foot ninja started to appear out of nowhere. There appeared to be hundreds of ninja all around the docks.

"Don't you dudes get sick of us always kicking your ass?" said Mikey with a smirk.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble." Said the leader. "You cost us our master and nearly put us out of business for good, It's your turn now...GET THEM!!"

The two opposing groups of ninjas, one of good mutants and the others evil human, ran at each other. They collided with slashes, punches, and kicks.. Leo

clashed his katanas with the enemies, back and forth the blades clanged. Quick as a flash he stabbed one in the chest before jumping up and kick another in the face without pause. He back fisted an on coming ninja and blocked another with his second katana! Mikey was treating the situation like it was a game. Swinging his nun-chucks and batted them in the face, then sending them flying with an uppercut or a high kick. He was looking around as group circled him, but as soon as they got in close he did a half-backflip and spun on his head like a break dancer. In once quick circular motion he managed to kick all of them. Don knocked a few from all directions. He jabbed his staff into the ground and sprung into the air

and kicked them into a shack really hard! Mikey and Don were back to back, surrounded by the enemy.

"Dude! How many are there?"

"More than you can count Mikey." Said Don.

Splinter was fighting his share, protecting Raph. A foot standing several

feet away threw a couple of shuriken behind splinter. Quickly the sensei switched his opponent around and the ninja caught the stars in the spine!

More came at him and this time he extended his claws to slash them. The old rat easily cut through their masks left deep scratches on their face.

"Stay away from my son!" said Splinter.

Leo kept on fighting, slashing them until they were bleeding on the ground.

Out of nowhere a cloaked figure came into battle and knocked the katanas out

of Leo's hands. She slashed and swiped and him, but he just kept dodging until he caught the bare blade between his hands.

"Karai!" said Leo "What are you up to!?"

She didn't respond and punched him from the left. Leo backed away to while

releasing the sword and retrieved his own blades. Once he had them he went back and tried to get a stab in. As their blades clang against one another Leo

would interchange his slashes with his two sword. He rushed in and backed her

to the side of the boat, then he ripped the mask off her face with his swords still in hand and used his other arm to pin her against the boat.

"Answer me!" he said angrily!

"You made your fate long ago Leonardo-san." said Karai.

He gripped on his other blade as he preparing to strike her, but

Something inside him still didn't feel right. Karai decided to use his moment of

hesitation to her advantage and brought her knee up to the his stomach.

While his stomach was protected by the underside of his shell, it was soft

enough to knock the wind out of him.

That caught Leo off guard and allowed her to get out of his grip. With

lightning fast reflexes she had her blade pointed at the blue masked

turtle, though Leo aready recovered and had both sword ready to attack as well.

"You two have are very talented and I am impressed, which isn't an

easy thing to accomplish." Said a male voice.

Leo easily recognized the voice since it hadn't been that long since he

Heard it. To his horror Itachi came out of the darkness and behind Karai,

but that quickly changed to anger. He jumped back and regrouped with the rest of

his family. The foot backed away as Karai and Itachi came within 10 feet of

them.

"I see that you know my new business partner. We recently made a deal." said Karai.

"What kind of deal?" Asked Splinter

"He teaches me new abilities that I can use to kill you and the foot

delivers something he wants." She said pointing as she finished and the four healthy mutants looked to see that she was motioning to Raphael!

"What do you want with Raph?" asked Don.

"He's the only one of you 4 that put up a decent fight.â€ said Itachi.

"Strong hatred dwells with him and I'd like to have him to help me to destroy a place that bothers me."

Splinter stepped in, gripping his stick furiously angry and ready to tear Itachi limb from limb.

"You shall not lay your hands on my son." Splinter's voice seemed more fierce than even the turtles ever heard. "I will not have you corrupt him for your gain!"

And with that the family charged at them, Splinter taking on Itachi, Leo with Karai, and Mikey and Don finishing off the rest of the foot ninja! Splinter

fought as much as he could, but Itachi just blocked all of his attacks as did Splinter did blocked his own attack. Itachi's kunai was caught with in

Splinter's cane and he received a claw to the face. Itachi back handed the sensei to the ground.

"Master Splinter!" Leo called out.

The shelled ones tried to break away from their enemy, but they were too much

from the mutants. They just couldn't find an opening. Itachi picked the rat up

by the throat and held him tightly in the air. The red eyed human gripped his knife ready to stab him. Splinter looked at the blade and back at the red eyed man.

"My son shall never join the side of evil." said Splinter with an angry look on his fur covered face.

"We shall see." said Itachi.

He steadied his blade and jabbed down, but instead there came a long blade going through Itachi's shoulder blade! Behind him jabbing it in was Raphael,gasping for air and really pissed!

"Put my father down you bastard!" He demanded.

Itachi dropped the rat and jumped up on the boat. Karai and the rest of the foot joined him moments later. Itachi reached and pulled the sai blade out of his shoulder, then tossed it at Raph and Splinter caught it!

"You shall pay for that Kame Demon!" yelled Itachi.

He then put his hands together and Karai watched him carefully to memorize his hand movement. Soon he made his hands shift through several different

forms that was nearly to fast for even the turtles or Karai to follow. He then brought his right hand in front of him and held his palm out. Suddenly a rift appeared and it then started to spark a dark greenish blue color

before swirling. A dark vortex appeared several feet above the boat. The foot ninja all jumped into it until only Karai and Itachi were left. Itachi jumped inside and Karai would soon follow.

"There getting away!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Not today!" said Raph trying to run up.

Karai went in and Raph jumped in after her! His brothers and their father looked at each other.

"Ugh...RAPH!" Leo said rather annoyed.

They all ran up on the boat, up to the portal and jumped in before it closed completely. All became quiet on the boat docks.

On the other side of the portal

They all fell out and came crashing out onto the ground. Splinter looked around and

sniffed the air, but there was no sent of Itachi, Karai, or even

the foot. The air was fresh. The surroundings were forest, nothing but grass,

trees and a stream were around them. The skies were dark, the stars shinning bright and the moon full.

"Where are we?" asked Mikey.

"I dunno." Said Leo. "Where's Raph?!"

"I'm over here."

He was resting underneath a tree, "That Itachi guy wasn't here when I arrived." He said coughing. "Your girlfriend and the foot were outta here too."

Leo blushed a bit and glared at Raph as he put his Katana back in their sheaths.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to go into an unknown portal like that!" Leo yelled, pointing at his brother.

"Well I wasn't gonna just let him get away with almost killing our

father!" Raph yelled back.

"You aren't in any shape to be fighting, you could have been killed!"

Raph got up and was about to throw a punch when he heard one thing that guaranteed an end to all his fights with Leo.

"Leonardo, Raphael...Enough!" Splinter commanded. "It has been a long night and we are all worn out. Let us just get some rest."

"Yes Master Splinter." The two said in unison while glaring at each other.

Leo build a fired and the mutant family sat around the glowing source of heat. Splinter looked at the trees and the rest of the surroundings, reminiscing of his old home in Japan with his master Yoshi. He would watch

from his cage as his master and the ancient one practiced in many forms of ninjutsu.

"Tomorrow we shall explore this strange world and find someone to help your brother."

"Yes sensei." Said the four turtles.

They all found their spots and closed their eyes, going into sleep….


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry about the lack of chapters in the recent weeks,Due to some person circumstances I've been a little busy, None the less I will have new chapters coming up when I can get the chance to. Once again I apologize to the readers.

-Wildone22001


	5. The unknown forrest: Friend or Foe?

Unknown Forest

Morning arrived with the sun up high in the sky, the skies shining a brilliant blue in the fresh morning air. Splinter awoke rubbing his eyes and twitching his ears. He took a short walk around, going down by the stream and taking a drink from it. He walked back and smiled at his sons, who were sleeping peacefully.

"Time to awake," He said firmly.

The four blinked and stretched out their limbs, gathered their belongings as they stood up and looked around at their surroundings. No signs of garbage, worn concrete, smokey air, broken streetlights or police sirens were to be seen anywhere. Everything was pure and green, something the four brothers hadn't seen in a very long time.

Leo got up and walked over to the stream, kneeling down and dipping his hand into the water to drink of it. As soon as he was finished, he threw a couple jabs and kicks into the air. Don practiced with his staff, spinning the staff around in an articulate way. Mikey just lazily lay in the grass, staring up at the light blue sky.

Splinter was looking over at Raph, and he noticed the other two brothers practicing and saw Mikey slacking off.

"Michalangelo!" He said firmly.

"Yes Sensei?" He answered in a startled manner, getting up as he spoke.

"With one of your brothers down we need you to be on full alert," he said.

Mikey nodded as he brought his nunchucks out from his belt. He walked over and joined his two brothers who were sparring in this particular moment in time. But just as the session got heated, something caught Mikey's eye in the distance.

"Hey… What's that over there?" he said, pointing at what he had seen.

The others looked over. Splinter helped Raph up and walked down by the stream to the site. Their find was an old training ground; the grass was just medium patches and the rest was just dirt. In the middle of the grounds were 3 logs. The rest of the area was surrounded by trees and bush. There were also craters and large cracks in different areas of the ground. Splinter looked closer at one such crater, noticing that it was freshly imprinted in the earth.

He looked up again to notice a group of bricks laid in a circle that surrounded a large monument. The turtles joined their father in examining the statue. On it was some writing, all in Japanese.

"What is it?" asked Mikey.

"It's a cenotaph," said Splinter.

"A what?" Mikey said clueless.

"A battle monument," Said Don.

The plaque on the ground read this:

"This memorial is to honor all the brave ninja that fought and gave

their lives for the Hidden Leaf Village."

There where names written everywhere on the stone. Mikey looked in awe at the monument, surprised that so many people gave up their lives for this monument. The list of names was almost endless, some names crossing the edges of the monument onto another side of it.

"What did they do this for?" asked Mikey.

Leo kneeled down, putting a hand on the plaque above the listed names.

"Many ninja fought and died during the Great Wars. But the most

tremendous lose of life came when the brave ninja of this village fought the most powerful demon, the nine-tailed demon fox. Their lives weren't wasted as they provided enough time for the fourth Hokage to defeat the beast while sacrificing his own life, thus making him the greatest hero in our village history," Leo read out loud.

Leo finished reading the markings and saw a familiar sight; on top of the description was the same spiral leaf symbol they saw on Itachi's headband. However, this symbol didn't have a slash throught it.

"Hey…it's that leaf symbol that Itachi dude wore!" said Mikey.

"Looks like we're near his village," said Don.

"Good…maybe we can get some answers…" said Raph weakly.

"Uh…Yeah…You kinda forget four turtles and a rat stick out like a sore thumb," said Don.

But just as Raph was about to respond, there came another voice that wasn't in the group…

"Man….Kakashi-Sensei's always late," said a male voice.

"Give it a rest…" responded a female voice. "He'll never change..."

"My Sons!" said Splinter. "Vanish! Quickly!"

Quickly the five mutants went in separate directions, Mikey, Raph and Splinter hiding in the trees where Don and Leo hid in the bushes. Out to the grounds came two teenage humans. One was a boy who had blonde hair, blue eyes and strange whisker like marks on the sides of face. He wore a orange and black suit along with a pair of black toeless boots and a black cloth with a metal band on it . The other one was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Her clothes a sleeveless red vest top with a tanish mini-skirt. There was white bandage on her elbows and left thigh, toeless boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Ugh…Where is he?" said the boy, acting impatient as he said this.

"Good morning," responded another male voice.

The two looked around, suddenly noticing a tall man with spiky silver hair. He wore his headband so it drapaped over his left eye. His attire was a flak Jacket, His sleeves and pant legs were navy blue. On the right sleeve and back of the jacket was a red swirl. In the mans hand was a book entitled Make-out Paradise.

"Late as always sensei!" said the boy with an angry look.

"Good to see you too Naruto," said Kakashi

"Well…What are we doing today?" Sakura asked her sensei.

He closed his book and placed in his back pocket.

"Hmmmm……" The masked ninja put his hand on his chin, pondering. "Today we are going to have you two do a sparring match."

"What!?" asked the surprised teenagers.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked his subordinates

"Uh…No no no no..." said Naruto with a sweatbead.

"Good…..Don't be afraid to use any jutsu." said Kakashi "Now then…face your oppenent and bow."

The two teens looked at each other and as they were told. They took their fighting stance, ready to fight. Then Sakura rushed Naruto and threw punch. Quickly he blocked it and caught her next one. Her punches were like meteors, a rift in the air forming every time she jabbed.

"Whoah…! Did you feel that?" asked Don.

"Yeah…" said Leo.

Naruto backed away long enough to form symbols several symbols with his hands.

"Kage Bushin No Juitsu!" He cried out.

Five clones appeared from clouds of smoke as he rushed forward. As soon as the clones got to Sakura, she dodged and guarded herself from Naruto's attacking clones. She jabbed at her left side, knocking a clone in the jaw straight into the ground. It quickly vanished back to smoke as Sakura's fist dug into the earth. The ground shattered, creating a large crack in the ground.

"Hm… You have become very strong," said Kakashi looking up from his book for a moment.

"Tell me about it…" said Naruto.

With her fist still in the ground she did a front flip and kicked another clone in the head. Back on her feet she sparred off with three of the clones. The 2nd one thrusted forward, throwing an overhead punch and knocking her a few feet away. Naruto freaked out and rushed over to check on his pink-haired comrad.

"Ack…Sakura-Chan….Are you ok?!!" he asked as he kneeled down.

"Naruuuuuutooooooo!" She grunted angrily. "Take this!!!"

She threw hard hook to the left cheek,sending him flying back, and he slammed right into a tree trunk that two of the turtles and their father were hiding in! The tree shook violently, Splinter digging his claws into the bark and clinging to raph as it shook. Raph held onto the branch but Mikey lost his grip, falling straight out of the tree and directly on top of Naruto.

Kakashi looked back up again and blinked at what he was seeing. Sakura wanted to rush over but was startled at the sight.

"Naruto get out of there…" she cried out. "It's a kappa!"

Naruto shook off his punch and looked at Mikey. Suddenly the boy freaked out and stumbled to get up. Mikey did the same, the two orange bearing ninjas looked at each other with a mean look on each other's face. Both withdrew their weapons.

"I've never seen a kappa before." said Naruto.

"Dude…I'm not a kappa!" Mikey yelled out, annoyed by the fact that they considered him something he was not.

Naruto rushed over and threw a punch. Mikey dodged it and caught a kick that Naruto had thrown at him. Mikey pushed back, throwing in his own attacks. He caught a swing from Naruto by his forearm, the human ninja suddenly jumping back 10 feet as he did. Naruto then reached into a pouch and tossed four Kunai knives, Mikey immediately whacking them out of his way with his nun-chucks.

"Dude, Is that all you got?"

"No way!" said Naruto

The Remaining clones charged at the turtle from different directions. Mikey blocked the two coming from the left and right, but then out of the blue a third one grabbed him in a headlock!

"What the?!" exclaimed Mikey as he looked behind him.

The two clones he dodged grabbed his arms, holding him still as the real Naruto rushed forward. Mikey closed his eyes as he feared for the worse. But just as he was about to throw a punch, something came flashing in font of Naruto like a lightning bolt. Mikey opened one eye looking down.

It was a sai.

Raphael's sai, nonetheless.

"Hey Squirt! Ever heard of a fair fight?" said Raph as he jumped from the tree.

Raph, what are you doing? thought Leo.

"Another kappa?" said Sakura.

"Huh? There's something you don't see everyday," said Kakashi.

Kakashi finally got up and put away his book, joining Sakura's side to be ready for anything. Raph walked over and retrieved his sai. He withdrew the other sai, facing the ninja and the clones holding his brother.

"Now…Get your hands off my broth…"

He got interrupted when he started coughing, he covered his mouth and when he looked down, there was blood in his palm, soon he started to clench his chest. It hit him like a bullet. He fell face down to the ground, dropping his sai.

"Raph!" shouted Mikey, trying to run to his brother but finding himself caught in the unrelenting grip of the Naruto clones. "Let go of me!"

Mikey gathered up his strength to slam the clones into each other, the clones instantly going poof as they did.

He rushed over to Raph, pushing on him. Sakura, Naruto and their sensei stood their ground as Leo, Don and Splinter came out of their hiding spots.

"Four kappa…and a rat?" asked Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

Leo turned to face the human ninjas as the rest of the family tried to care the injured turtle. Mikey pushed on Raph, trying to wake him up but he wasn't moving. Nothing about him moved; not even so much as a breath was coming out of him.

"Look…we're not here to fight,"Leo explained. "My brother is badly injured and we need to find him a doctor."

Kakashi lifted up his headband, exposing his other eye. He looked deeply at the injured mutant. He instantly recognized what was wrong with him. But as he was about to explain, Leo withdrew his swords.

"You have that same eye," said Leo, taking his position. "You're just like the guy who attacked us."

"What guy?" asked Sakura.

"You may attack me kappa." Said Kakashi. "But your brother isn't injured. He's dying."

Leo looked at his brother and back at the silver haired ninja, gritting his teeth. He didn't know whether or not to trust him, but for the sake of Raph he returned his katana back to their respected place.

"We can take him back to our village." Said Kakashi. "Who exactly are you five?"

"We'll explain later," said Leo.

"Alright. Sakura!" said Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei?" She responded.

"Go help the red one." commanded Kakashi/

She nodded as she walked over to the group. She cleared some space, knelt down to Raph and placed an open hand on his chest. As she clenched her wrist with her other hand, a bluish green glow amanated from her hands. The aurora soon formed like ripples in a pond. Soon Raph steadly started to breathe. Sakura helped him up along with Donny.

"I can keep him breathing till we can get to the village." Said Sakura.

"Alright then… you guys just fallow us." Said Kakashi.

Naruto and Kakashi jumped up into the trees, Soon the rest had fallowed them, springing from tree to tree. As the wind blew through the forest, Splinter and Leo went ahead of the group to catch up with Kakashi.

"Where is this village located at, silver haired one?" asked Splinter.

"Not so far ahead." He responded. "Where did you guys come from?"

"It's a long story..." said Leo.

They kept on going for a quarter of a mile until they reached a large stone wall with an arched gate. The turtles blinked at the sight, It reminded them of all the tall buildings and the Statue of Liberty back in New York. Soon the doors opened and the group walked into the village.

"We're here…The Village of the Hidden Leaf." Said Kakashi.

The village was almost exactly like New York, the buildings tall and vast. However there was also piping coming out of various areas of the city, with trees and various other foliage growing out of the cracks in the ground. There were also signs and billboards high on the rooftops.

The turtles gazed in awe at the surroundings as the villagers looked at the mutated ones. There were small whispers of them saying kappa, but they didn't seem to flinch when they saw they were with Naruto. They in turn just glared at them as they went back to what they were doing. The group continued forward, jumping up to the rooftops and telephone wires as they headed in the direction of the stone heads.


	6. Hidden Leaf: Meeting with Tsunade

Chapter 5.

The four came to a building in the village that was set in front of a set of giant stone heads that looked down at the village. One by one the group sprung onto the balcony. A woman with short black hair, dressed in a black kimono and holding a small dressed pig passed by the entrance, She noticed Naruto and Kakashi and walked back to greet them.

"Hey Naruto-Kuuu….aiiii!!!" She froze in her tracks when she saw Leo, Splinter and Mikey arrive.

"Wha…What are those things… are they Kappa?!" She exclaimed pointing to the strange green men.

"No…We're Turtles." said Leo

"Common mistake…for us anyways." Mikey chuckled.

"Don't worry Nee-Chan…their with us." said Naruto.

She settled down, trying to catch her breath and regain her composure. The pig jumped out of her hands and walked over to Mikey, sniffing at him, He kneeled down and pet it. Shizune lightend up at the green ones and smiled at the sight. She looked back at Kakashi just as Don appeared along side Sakura, helping to keep Raph up.

"Is Tsunade-sama in?" asked Naruto.

"Yes she is." She answered. "Why?"

"That Red one…over there is dying." He said as he looked over at Raph, who just coughed again, even harder than before.

"I'll get her right away!" she exclaimed as she rushed inside.

The Hokage looked like she was busy at her desk, but she had a fake pair of arms layed out on the papers, while her real ones was just about to pour a shot of Sake. But she was about to take a sip when she heard Shizune call her out, Insantly spitting it out as soon as she came in the door!

"Damn It!" She exclaimed. "What is it?"

"There is someone badly injured outside that need your help."

"Bring him in." she said rather annoyed.

Shizune nodded and ran back out. Tsunade hid the sake flask and fake arms in the desk as she got up from her seat. Sakura came in with Don, and then they layed Raph on his back. Tsunade wasn't believing what her eyes where showing her. The rest of them came in along with Shizune., Mikey holding the pig in his green arms.

What the hell? Tsunade thought at the sight of the Hamato family.

"I could only keep him breathing until we got here sensei." Said Sakura.

The woman kneeled down to the injured reptile. She pried one eye open to see what state his pupils were in. Raph coughed again and she placed a hand on his chest and one his head. Closing her eyes, she focused on only those two areas. A bluish-green aura formed on her palms and slowly began to ripple inwards like after a stone hits the water. Slowly Raph's composure regained.

"It's working." said Don.

Raph's breathing returned to normal, sweat trickling down his forehead. Tsunade finished up on his chest and healed any stabs or cuts he had like the one from the kunai on his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and looked around and saw his family with the ninjas they had incountered earlier.

"Leo, Don, Mikey….Wha…Where are we?" he asked, still a little groggy.

"We're in the Hidden leaf village." said Leo

He tried to get up and look around on his left, but his face landed right in between Tsuande's chest! His face turned bright red and a big grin came across his face as he shook his head back and forth. The rest of the group sweatdropped and had an expression of shock.

"Please tell me I'm in heaven." Said Raph rather happy.

Tsunade was less than pleased, the expression on her face was sour. Rather than return the turtle to pain, she flattend her palm and laid a hard smack on the side his neck, instantly putting him out cold. Splinter shook his head in embarrassment.

"Ugh….kids." he sighed.

"Tell me about it." Kakashi added.

Tsunade looked at the knocked out turtle and simply planted a single kiss on his fore head as she got up off her knees and looked at the rest of the group.

"He'll be fine…He just needs a days rest." said Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles and went back to her desk. "Now then…who are you five and where did you come from?"

"It's a long story…said Splinter.

"Here we go again." said Mikey.

"But it's like this," began Splinter. "Many years ago, I was a pet to my master Hamato Yoshi. I lived with my master and his wife Shin, and every day my master would practice various techniques of ninjitsu, from my cage I would learn and mimic his movements. We were happy, but there was a man who was jealous of my master; this man was once my master's best friend. Unfortunetly, he chose the path of evil and assassinated Shin, and my master confronted him and avenged his wife's death."

"Wait a minute…" said Tsunade "An old friend of mine had a son named Yoshi."

"About up to your hip, chubby, dressed like a sumo wrest…Ow!" Mikey was inturupted when Don smacked him in the back of the head.

"You must be the medical ninja the Ancient one was talking about…" Said Leo.

"Yes… He and I were once old friends." said Tsunade.

"You got old part down granny Tsunade." Naruto snickered.

Sakura got angry and pounded Naruto quickly down to the floor for disrespecting the hokage, Tsunade grinned for a moment and then looked back at splinter.

"Please continue," She said.

"When he had avenged Shin and laid her to rest, he decided to take me and move to America." Splinter explained.

"The ancient one begged him to stay and joined the Ninja tribunal. But he refused and we moved on to New York; each day he would practice and practice. However, nothing could prepare him for what had happened next. The group his former friend had joined was called the Foot, their leader Oroko Saki, better known as The Shredder. That night they invaded our home and overpowered my master. He fought vigorously, but like in a flash, they took his life. I escaped my from cage and went up at my masters killer and clawed at him; my efforts were in vain. I lived out in a sewer for three days and on the third I came across a shattered jar and four baby turtles. I gathered them up and noticed there was a green glowing ooze on them and I got some on me. The next morning I was shocked because they had doubled in size. I too had grown… But nothing could prepare me for what happened next...one of them spoke!"

Naruto got up rubbing his head and blinked along with Sakura at the story. Kakashi was also was rather astonished at this, the three looked at the turtles and back at the rat. The three of them were having a difficult time being able to believe the story.

"Soon they were walking on two feet, From that point on they were like my sons, I trained them from all I know about ninjuitsu from my master and I gave them each names; Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael." He said as he pointed out each of his sons. "And my name is Splinter."

"So…You were the pet rat Yoshi had with him," Said Tsunade. "I trained with Yoshi's father. It's kind of hard to believe you became like this."

"It is strange I admit…I just wish I could of done more for him," Said Splinter

"I'm sure Yoshi would be proud of all that you accomplished," said Tsunade. "Anyways, how did you get here?"

"Were in a fight with a rivaling clan and a ninja from your village," Said Leo. "He had this weird cloak and these black and red eyes….His name was--"

"Itachi Uchiha," said Kakashi, interrupting Leo.

"Yeah…He did this actions with his hands, making a dimensional warp to escape with the foot and their leader." Said Leo "Raph chased after them as well as us and... well… we met up with these three," said Leo motioning to Naruto and the rest.

"Well...We might as well introduce ourselves" Said Tsunade "I'm Tsunade, leader of the Hidden leaf village and this is my assistant Shizune"

"My name is Haruno Sakura." said Sakura bowing. " It is nice to meet you."

The turtles and their sensei bowed back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto…Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto exclaimed in an overly excited tone.

Great… Another Mikey... thought Don with sweatdrop.

" And I'm Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi greeted the family. "I'm these two's sensei."

"So who is Itachi?" Leo asked Tsunade.

"Uchiha Itachi is an S-class criminal, wanted for murdering his entire clan with the exception of his little brother and countless other ninja that get in his way," said Tsunade.

"He and others like him called the Akatski. It is an all criminal ninja organization consisting of ninja that have been banished from their villages. They go around villages and steal forbidden juitsu for their own gain and killing anyone superior along the way."

"That explains a lot," said Leo "He wanted Raph to join him in destroying a place that bothers him."

"I see... Years ago they tried to get a hold of Naruto for their purpose." said Tsunade. "We'll keep him in the hospital for now, under strict surveillance."

"Yeah, and where shall we sleep?' asked Don.

"Man…I'm hungry..." Mikey mumbled.

Naruto's stomach grumbled along with Mikey's, the two ninja looked at each other and slightly laughed.

"You too, huh?" they asked at the same time.

"As for the rest of you." Said Tsunade "Until we know more about this situation, I'm going to have you 4 in disguise when you venture out in the village, unlike the people you see here, the villagers here may not be so kind to you. Also, just stay at the hospital."

A trio of medical ninja came into the door with a gourney, They saw the turtle on the ground and quickly hauled him in the room. Shizune fallowed them out of the room, going in a different direction, She soon came back with a stack of folded cloths, She walked to each of the turtles and handed one to each of them. The turtles put them on.

The cloaks brought Leo back to the days he was training in South America. The cloaks were all of a light brown, going all the way down to their toes, hiding any part of their green bodies. Splinter took the ones for him and Raph as he made his way to the door.

"You go on ahead my sons… I am going to stay by your brother," said Splinter as he followed Raph out the room.

The remaining turtles bowed their sensei good-bye for the moment and went on out to the balcony, the mutants and humans looked out at the village in front of them.

Finally the group ambled off into the village. They had gone for just about a few blocks till Naruto stopped in front of a hut with sign that said Ichiraku Ramen. Flipping the drapes infront of them each of them took a seat. A young girl dressed in white smiled at the group.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." She greeted. "Who's your friends in the costumes?"

"Their visitors from another village far away," said Naruto.

"Specialty ninja like the ANBU, aya-chan," said Kakashi.

Costume? the three thought in unison.

"First kappa, now costume…" Don said to himself. "Give us a break."

"So what shall it be?" she asked them.

"I'll just take the BBQ miso pork with an egg," Said Naruto.

"Same here," Said Mikey.

"I'll…uh…take a beef bowl," Said Leo.

"Chicken over here," Said Don.

"Coming right up!" She said.

They all grabbed their chopsticks and split them as one by one their bowls came out. Sakura looked at her strange new allies. Don, Naruto and Mikey instantly dug in their bowls; the noodles didn't have a fighting chance. It may not have been pizza but Mikey just shrugged and ate it the same. Leo wasn't really hungry, so he simply took a sip of water. He just kept thinking about what Itachi had said about having Raph join him. Mikey kept on dowing his noodles until he started to choke; when this happened he just hit his chest until they went down, He looked at his brother who hadn't touched his bowl the instant it was served.

"You gonna eat that Leo?" he asked.

"Huh?" Leo snapped out of his daze. "Uh…no…you can have it."

"The Foot clan your sensei was talking about must be pretty powerful," said Naruto.

"They weren't push overs that was for sure," said Don. "Especially the Shredder."

"Now that guy I wanna fight." Said Naruto.

"Sorry dude…But we put the kabosh on him long ago," said Mikey.

"Awww…" Naruto moaned in disappointment. "Well then who's leading the foot."

"His daughter Karai," Leo answered the boy. "And just like her father, she's not to be taken lightly."

"And Leo's got a crush on her," said Mikey laughing.

"Mikey!!" Leo grumbled, blushing and gripping his glass tightly, fighting the urge to throw it.

"Come on Leo… for being Shredhead's daughter…she is a hottie! It's just too bad she's on the wrong side," said Mikey with a chuckle.

Leo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and not drop down to Raph's level. It was true he liked Karai; he just wound't really admit it to anyone, not even his family. Though they were long time rivaling clans, there were many times he had tried to bring her over to his side and failed.

"Man… there's so many questions I have about this world..." said Don.

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

"Well…I guess my first one is… this the only village like this or are there any others?" asked Don.

"No…There are many others out there," Sakura explained on. "There are five great nations; the Lands of Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth and Fire; the Hidden leaf village is located in the Land of Fire. There are other Hidden villages…Mist, Cloud, Stone and Sand."

"Hey Naruto…" asked Leo. "What were those hand movements you guys were doing earlier?"

"What you mean, the symbols?" said Sakura butting in before Naruto could say anything. "They're used to help helm our chakra so we can use a specialty juitsu, such as clones, transformations, summoning animals or energy attacks."

"What's chakra?" asked Mikey.

"It's basically energy that comes from both the body and spirit," said Sakura. "It's the source of a ninja's powers; the chakra is built up from different parts of the body and it can come from anywhere. Any being can built chakra whether human or animal; there are rare cases of beings that can't produce it."

"Hmmm…interesting," said Kakashi.

"What's that?" asked Don.

"It seems to me…what you have learned from your father was only limited," Said the masked Sensei, rather coldly.

"How so?" asked Leo firmly

"I'm going to just guess, but it seemed your father's sensei never did complete his training before his demise," Kakashi said rubbing his chin. "When he refused to join the tribunal and left his home, He never learned about chakra or how to control and shape his it."

"And with Karai and the foot learning how to mold her chakra from Itachi, we may be in some very big trouble..." Said Don in between slurps.

Leo gripped harder on his glass, almost to the breaking point, angry on how Kakashi disrespected the memory of Yoshi. He was about to go for his Katanas when…

"All it looks like you guys need somebody to teach you the basics." said Naruto. "I can show you what I know."

"Naruto, I've already passed the exams. You aren't in any position to be a teacher," Said Sakura.

"She is right Naruto," Kakashi agreed with his 2nd student.

"Sakura-chan…" moaned Naruto with a sweat drop, as he planted his face in his ramen bowl, hiding his shame from the fact she was right.

"Normally I don't take on students who haven't graduated the academy," said Kakashi. "But with what we are facing ahead of us we'll need all the help we can get. So… tommorow my student and I will train you four and your father."

"We appreciate it…." said Leo calming down as he sat back down.

Meanwhile back at the hospital

Raph was fast asleep, laying comfy in his bed. His weapons, pads and headband were on the table. Splinter sat by his side, meditating on the floor. There came a knock at the door.

"Enter," said Splinter out loud.

The slided open, It was Shizune along with her pig, She bowed and walked into the room, holding a tray. She sat it down on the table, taking the damp cloth from Raph's head and rung it out, She placed a hand on his forehead.

"Good, His fever's gone down." Said Shizune.

"I'm deeply thankful for your master healing my son," said Splinter.

"I'm sure it was nothing," she said.

She went back to the tray and latched onto a cup of tea. She walked by Splinter and kneeled in front of him, Splinter took the cup and sipped from it.

"His skills are great, but his anger will never cease," said Splinter. "I have tried to channel it away from him, but…just so much of it remains and He chooses to face it alone."

"Your sons must mean a lot to you," said Shizune.

"I will protect them no matter what, even if it means sacrificing my own life; in the end I know they would do the same for me," said Splinter. "I really worry about what will happen to this one when I am gone."

Just then Raph got up and rubbed his eyes and neck. He looked down and to see his sensei with Shizune. The turtle's heart pulse started to speed up when their eyes connected, The woman was very beautiful, He hadn't felt this way about a human since the time he first met April. He regained his composure and looked at Splinter.

"How are you feeling my son?" asked Splinter.

"I've been better… I'm just a little drowsy," yawned Raphel.

"Something I can get you Raphael-san?" Shizune offered.

"Umm…can you get me something to eat?" he asked kinda mumbling his words.

She nodded as she got up, taking the tray, bowing to both student and sensei as she left the room. The old rat got up from the floor and sat at the edge of the bed. The pig jumped up as well. Raph raised a brow on why a pig was in his room but shrugged all the same. He was about to get up but was stopped by Splinter.

"You aren't fully healed just yet my son." He said "The Hokage said for you to rest he days."

"Man… moments ago I was on my death bed and now it's like nothing happened." Raph said as he looked at his reflection in the window.

"Just one of the many techniques of ninjuitsu we have yet to learn," said Splinter

Shizune came back into the room, setting her tray out onto the table by Raph's bed side. On her tray were a plate of fried dumplings, some slices of apple and a cup of tea.

"I hope this will do." said Shizune, taking a seat by the bed.

Raph picked up a couple of dumplings and stuffed them into his mouth

"Hey…these are good." said Raph wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm glad you like them." She said smiling.

"Thanks…uh…" Raph paused in his words, not knowing her name.

"Oh that's right…you were knocked out when we were introduced," said Shizune "My name is Shizune. Tsunade-sama wanted me to make sure you were comfortable."

"Oh ok… Thanks, Shizune," said Raph.

"You're welcome…if you need anything Raphael-san, just ring," said Shizune. "Come on Ton-Ton."

She took the tray once more and the pig hopped off the bed, following it's owner as she closed the door behind her. Raph went back to eating his food, finishing off the dumplings and the apple. When he was done he just sat back in his bed. Shizune walked back to Tsunade's office. She was just getting down a couple sake shots as Shizune arrived.

"How is he?" she wondered.

"He's alright, his health is restored." She reported.

"Good…Keep a close eye on him and whatever you do, don't have him leave the hospital until I say otherwise." Tsunade ordered. "We don't need another incident like Sasuke."

"Right…" Shizune nodded.

Back at Ichikaru Ramen

The group had finished eating while Naruto and Mikey were having seconds and thirds. Kakashi payed every bowl in the group just as the two orange ninja finished drinking down the broth from their thirds. They left Ichiraku and decided to give the turtles a short tour of the village. They ventured off into different areas of the town, ranging from all different places like The Ninja Academy, to the training grounds and the forbidden forest. Then onto the areas like the shopping district, From the selection of area reminded the Turtles of their native city. Suddenly Mikey heard something behind him, He quickly turned around but nothing was there.

"Michelangelo?" said Naruto.

"Thought I saw something," said Mikey.

"It was probably a cat or something," said Don.

"Come on…" said Leo.

The group went ahead, jumping up onto the rooftops. Mikey stopped only halfway and hid for a short moment. A young girl came from out around a corner, She had long dark blue hair and pale looking eyes, She wore a pinkish-grey hoodie and black pants with toeless boots. She seemed pretty timid as she came out of her hiding space. Mikey was about to go down to her when he heard his name being called out and just turned around to catch up. He made his way up a mile and came across them infront of a hot springs. Every one except Naruto was there.

"Pssst…Michelangelo." He heard a voice.

He looked over. Naruto was motioning to him. Mikey looked around and just followed. He walked around a corner, where he saw the blonde ninja hiding behind a bush. In front of it was a fence that had a hole in it.

"Dude…You just can call me Mikey," He said as he arrived.

"Come look at this…" Naruto said giggling.

Mikey peeked through, There groups of beautiful women in bikinis, some were relaxing, others were playfully splashing each other. Mikey and Naruto snickered,a shade of vermillion went across their faces with a slight drool as they observed.

"Sweet…" said Mikey. "So many babes in one place."

"I know huh…" Naruto said.

"Having fun?" said a voice.

"Yeah…" The orange ninjas agreed.

They blinked and looked around, Sakura was behind them cracking her knuckles. The two gulped as Sakura took them both by the collar and procced to knocking the crap out of them for being peeping toms. She delivered an upper cut to both Naruto and Mikey over over the fence and right into the crowd of girls. When the two looked up, they were greeted with another beating.

After the punishment was finished the two ninja had bruises all over their faces, their cheeks black and blue and quietly filled with lumps.

"Sakura-Chan, why do you have to be like that?" moaned Naruto.

She just snorted as they re-united with the rest of the group. Kakashi and Leo just sweat dropped at the two's stupidity.

"Mikey, I don't know who's worse; you or Raph..." said Leo shaking his head.

"It was worth it." Mikey grinned.

"Oh, yeah…" Naruto agreed.

"Their almost like twins in a way," said Don.

"Great. Some one just as bad as Naruto..." murmured Kakashi. "Shall we continue?"

The group went onto other areas of the village, Before night fall began to set in they hit their final tour stop. The were back in the same area as Ichikaru Ramen. There were many different restraunts in the area, The turtles looked around, Mikey began to loose hope on finding pizza anywhere when…

"Pizza!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran to and in the building, leaving a dust cloud behind him. The group blinked as soon as the dust cleared up. Don and Leo just sweatdropped at their brothers antics.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura.

"Sorry… He gets that way when he sees pizza," Said Don. "It's his favorite food."

"Like Me with Ramen." Said Naruto.

"Exactly." said Leo agreeing,

The group walked in and sat at the table with Mikey. The turtle was drooling with anticipation, He already ordered two Pepperoni and one with supreme. Kakashi flipped open his book, catching up where he had left off.

"So what is… pizza?" Naruto asked Mikey,Wondering.

"What!!?" Mikey exclaimed rather astonished. "You mean you've never eaten it?"

He just shook his head, The only foods Naruto really ate were either ramen or sweet bean soup. Soon the pies came and Mikey attacked both of them like a rabid wolf lunging at a deer. Naruto grabbed a slice and looked at it rather funny.

"Dude…Just trust me." Said Mikey smiling with a slice in his mouth.

Naruto shrugged and took a bite. He felt something when he bit it; it was like when he was little and had tried Ramen for the first time. Soon he joined with Mikey and devoured slice after slice. Sakura was afraid to reach in to grab a slice without having her hand bitten. When they finally finished the two rubbed their stomachs and let out a loud nasty burp.

"Holy hell that was good," Said Naruto.

"Told ya," Said Mikey.

"You know…You're alright in my book Mikey," Said Naruto.

"Ditto," He said.

The two poundetd fists, Naruto had found another person like him which was also vice versa for Mikey. Naruto payed the bill and when they walked outside the two groups split, facing each other.

"Tomorrow. In the morning. Meet us back at the training grounds," Kakashi instructed.

"Right." nodded Leo

"See you tommarow Mikey-san," said Naruto waving good-bye.

"Later, dude!" responded Mikey

Then they finally went their seperate ways, Team Seven headed home while the turtles headed back to the hospital. Splinter exited the room as his sons arrived on the rooftop of the building,entering inside and walking down to the hallway only to meet him halfway. Raph got up from his bed as soon as Splinter left, cracked the door open to peek out on what was going on.

'Come around and kneel, my sons," said Splinter.

"This place awesome!" said Mikey, "A total Mecca for ninjas."

"Kakashi and Sakura gave us a brief history on the village and it's neighbors," Don added. "They both said they would help train us on Chakra control tomarow"

"Very good my sons…" said Splinter.

"That Naruto dude is pretty cool," said Mikey.

"He's like another Mikey."

"What about Raph?" asked Leo.

"He will not be joining us yet…" The rat instructed. "For now he is forbidden to leave this place or to train."

When Raph heard that he clenched both fists and teeth in anger. In an act of anger He grabbed a glass from the the desk and threw it, Smashing it as soon as it collided the wall, then He rushed over to a wall and punched it as hard as he could three times, leaving a huge dent in the wall with large cracks running in five different directions. The family heard the noise and rushed down to the room. They ripped open the door, Tea ran from the area the glass had smashed into a puddle, the dry wall cracked more and fell as well. But Raph was in bed, deeply asleep.

"Uh-Oh…I think he knows." Said Mikey.

"Hot-head…" mumbled Leo.

"Sleep well Raphael." Splinter said as he looked at his son.

He let out a deep sigh as he closed the door behind them.

He felt bad for having to exclude one of his sons out of training. But it was for his own safety, with Itachi still out there somewhere. It just wasn't the right time for him to be out training…


	7. Sorry about the Delay

Sorry Folks,I've been on a major major major Writers block these past weeks. I'm very sorry about the delay on new chapters. I may require some help since my Editor hasn't replied in 3 months. But I will have new chapters for this story, You have my word.

-Wildone22


End file.
